The long-term objective of this application is to establish strong, committed sponsored program activities at the community college. The specific aims of the program at Daytona Beach Community College (DBCC) is the continuation of the three pilot research projects under Phase II, with an additional fourth pilot research project in Phase III EARDA. Partnership with Whitney Laboratory of the University of Florida (Whitney), Stetson University, Embry Riddle Aeronautical University (ERAU), and Bethune-Cookman College (B-CC) is an added component of the new grant. Each of the partnering organizations will provide at least one researcher to act as a mentor to DBCC faculty as they conduct their research projects. A projected 10% per year increase in the number of grants to be submitted by the faculty in the next two years is another goal. Two grant workshops will be held during each academic year (fall and spring). Outside consultant expertise will be the highlight of at least two of these workshops. The project will enhance the professional development of the pilot project preceptors through attendance at scientific conferences or workshops in areas of specialization. Building a strong infrastructure for biomedical research at the college is the ultimate goal. EARDA Phase I and II have laid a strong background for building upon the success in the future. Increased participation of students in the faculty-guided research is evidence of the success of the EARDA program at the college. Faculty interest in writing grants has increased. Through technical assistance provided by the Extramural Associate (EA) and the Office of Sponsored Programs, faculty members have access to a broad knowledge base from training and experience. The college administration is committed to institutionalize the sponsored program office after the grant period ends in 2008. Evidentiary documentation is in the recent (January 2005) promotion of the EA to a twelve-month faculty position as Director, Academic Sponsored Research, while maintaining the faculty rank of Professor of Microbiology. The EARDA grant has a very positive impact at DBCC's sponsored program activities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]